Quest Tree Tab - Levels - TEMP
Note: to edit this tab's information, go to the page Quest Tree Tab - Levels - TEMP. Unfortunately, coding will not allow us to create a functional link to this page. level up info from SiBurning's quest tree http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump) Note: I think I'm reading Tree correctly, but I could be totally wrong here. Opened Series are listed in alphabetical order under heading of appropriate Level. =Levels that need clarification= Note: the following levels have Quest information that is incomplete or otherwise confusing. Within the greater list of levels their headers are given in Bold Italics. Level 06 Note: as given on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump) ■Social Level Up @ level 6 *Social Level Up @ level 6 being social??? *??? Series: Being Social **??Series: Friendship Center)(Shared Title: Series: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends and Series: Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends) **See Branches section for further Level 48 Note: as given on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump) ■Lost and Found -- Also depends on Level Up @ level 48 *''Series: Lost and Found'' (Note: Quest Series about finding a journal, shared title with other Quests)(note from SiBurning's data dump- Also depends on Level Up @ level 48??? Level 62 ■+Facebook ■++Inviting FB Friends ■++Facebook Connect ■++Facebook Friends! (listed in data dump tree, not in quests working copy though) *''Series: Spooky Happenings'' Level Unknown (LE maybe???) *''Series: Life, Liberty, and Lions'' (Liberty Lion Statue)(may have been an Obsolete Quest or previous LE Quest, recently appeared as first Facebook Exclusive Quest, reward for linking accounts. Further Facebook Exclusives require 5 Facebook Friends/BA Neighbors) =Levels that don't open anything= *00s: 01-02 *10s: 12; 14; 16-19 *20s: 21; 24-25; 27; 29 *30s: 31;33; 36-37; 39 *40s: 46-47; 49 *50s: 50-51; 55; 58-59 *60s: 61; 65-69 *70s: 71-79 *80s: 80-89 *90s: 91-99 *100s: 103-109 *110s+: 110-149; 151+ =Levels that open Quest Series= Level 03 *Series: Animals Wanna Have Fun (Portal Island and Sand Castle) **See Sandy Quest Tree for further Series *''Series: Gingery Home'' (Gingerbread House)(may be Obsolete?) *Series: Stupendous Snowman (Holiday Snowman)(may be Obsolete?) **See Branches section for further *Series: Tis Better to Give (Train Set)(may be Obsolete?) **See Branches section for further Level 04 *Series: Look to the Stars (Telescope)(may be Obsolete?) **See Branches section for further *Series: Star Explorer (Star Explorer)(may be Obsolete?) **See Branches section for further *Series: The Big Time (Big Brightwood)(may be Obsolete?) **See Branches section for further Level 05 *''Single: Fancy Feast'' ''Level 06 *Social Level Up @ level 6 being social??? *??? Series: Being Social **??Series: Friendship Center)(Shared Title: Series: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends and Series: Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends) **See Branches section for further Level 07 *''Series: Campfire Songs (Town Firepit) *''Series: The Art of Dance'' ('''Ballet Studio) *''Series: The Costume Shop'' Level 08 *''Series: Beast Feast'' *''Series: Dark, Dreadful Decorations!'' *Series: Here Comes the Carnival! (Carnival Promenade)(with Series: Sniffing Truffels 1.Make Ze Pasta) **See Facebook Tree for further Series **See Branches section for further Level 09 *Series: Champion of the Carnival (with Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall; 3.Clear Reflections) **See Facebook Tree for further Series **See Branches section for further *Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall (Hall of Mirrors)(with Series: Here Comes the Carnival! 2.Pranks and Planks) **See Facebook Tree for further Series **See Branches section for further *Series: Teacup Twirlwind! (Teacup Tornado Ride)(with Series: Champion of the Carnival! 4.Corn Contraband) **See Facebook Tree for further Series **See Branches section for further Level 10 *Series: Carnival Color (Face Paint Pavilion)(with Series: Teacup Twirlwind! 15.Just Spin Time!) **See Facebook Tree for further Series **See Branches section for further Level 11 *''Series: The Painted Face'' (with Series: Carnival Color; 12.Face Paint Party!) **See Facebook Tree for previous **See Branches section for previous Level 13 *''Series: Burst Your Bubble'' (Bubblegum Hut) Level 15 Series: Fudge Recipe Level 20 Series: Nightshadow Dreams (Evening Tree) Level 22 *''Series: Holiday Hustle'' Level 23 *''Series: Candy Cooks'' *''Series: Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels'' Level 26 *''Series: Humfrey the Hustler'' Level 28 Series: Paint the Town Level 30 *''Series: Dragons of Winter'' (Snow Dragon Den) *''Series: Nutty by Nature'' *''Series: Western Winter'' Level 32 Series: A True Warrior (Warrior Tent) Level 34 Series: Bubbly Party Level 35 *''Series: Finding Fun'' *''Series: Gearing Up'' (Greasy Bike Shop) *''Series: Magic Mission'' (Magic Library) *''Series: New Day, New Recipe'' *''Series: Squashing the Competition'' (Squash Court) *''Series: The Pigeon Express'' (Pigeon Post Office) Level 38 *''Series: Dream Journal'' *''Series: Holiday Shopping'' Level 40 *''Series: Muddy Mayhem!'' (Mud Slide)(Shared Title: Series: Muddy Mayhem! and Series: Dirt Clods 2.Muddy Mayhem) *''Series: Rub a Dub Scrub!'' (Laundry Lawn) Level 41 *''Series: Humfrey the Tennis Menace'' (Tennis Club) Level 42 *''Series: Paraglider Rider'' (Paraglider Park) *''Series: The Brightwood Brusiers'' (Football Field) *''Series: Weather Watchers'' (Weather Station) Level 43 *''Series: Breezin' Bobcat'' Level 44 *''Series: Famous for Being Famous'' *''Series: Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks'' Level 45 *''Series: Hungry Skunks, Pizza Shortage!'' *''Series: Old Monkey, New Sport'' (Jai Alai Court) *''Series: Stir Crazy'' ''Level 48 *''Series: Lost and Found (Note: Quest Series about finding a journal, shared title with other Quests)(note from SiBurning's data dump- Also depends on Level Up @ level 48??? Level 52 *''Series: Oil on Tortilla'' *''Series: Shipyard Secrets'' (Royal Shipyard) *''Series: Wallycise'' Level 53 *''Series: Out of Season'' Level 54 *''Series: Rest and Relaxation'' Level 56 *''Single: Antiques Shop'' *''Single: Sloth Shack'' Level 57 *''Series: Catch Me if You Can'' Level 60 *''Series: Awake for Art'' *''Series: Happy Village'' ''Level 62 *■+Facebook ■++Inviting FB Friends ■++Facebook Connect ■++Facebook Friends! (listed in data dump tree, not in quests working copy though) *''Series: Spooky Happenings Level 63 *''Series: Rowan's Routine'' Level 64 *''Series: Drawn To The Arts'' Level 70 *''Series: Magician's Retreat'' Level 90 *''Series: Down With Sweety's Day'' Level 100 *''Series: A Bobcat's Breakfast'' Level 101 *''Series: Western Romance'' Level 102 *''Series: Fit For A Queensnake'' Level 150 *''Series: Fairyland'' *''Series: Post Some Bills'' =Level Branches= Branches steming from Quest Series that are opened by Levels as listed above. Some may be found in other areas also. Some may be Obsolete. Series: Being Social (opened by Level: 06?) *Series: Friendship Center (likely opened by Series: Being Social 2.Inviting Friends)(Shared Title! Series: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends and Series: Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends) See also: Facebook Tree Series: Here Comes the Carnival! (Carnival Promenade)(co-opened by Series: Sniffing Truffels 1.Make Ze Pasta AND Level: 08)(May be Facebook Exclusive or Obsolete) *Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall (Hall of Mirrors)(co-opened by Series: Here Comes the Carnival! 2.Pranks and Planks AND Level: 09) **Series: Champion of the Carnival (co-opened by Series: Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall 3.Clear Reflections AND Level: 09) ***Series: Teacup Twirlwind! (Teacup Tornado Ride)(co-opened by Series: Champion of the Carnival 4.Corn Contraband AND Level: 09) ****Series: Carnival Color (Face Paint Pavilion)(co-opened by Series: Teacup Twirlwind! 15.Just Spin Time! AND Level: 10) *****''Series: The Painted Face'' (co-opened by Series: Carnival Color 12.Face Paint Party! AND Level: 11) Possibly Obsolete? Series: Look to the Stars (Structure: Telescope)(opened by Level: 04)(may be Obsolete?) *''Series: Ski Vacation!'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Ski Hill)(opened by Series: Look to the Stars 1.Luck and Discovery) Series: Star Explorer (Structure: Star Explorer)(opened by Level: 04)(may be Obsolete?) *Single: Space Style (opened by Series: Star Explorer 4.Star Map) **''Single: Dapper Suit''(opened by Single: Space Style) Series: Stupendous Snowman (Holiday Snowman)(opened by Level: 03)(may be Obsolete?) *''Single: Gingerbread Family'' (opened by Series: Stupendous Snowman 1.Fear of the Ungnome) *''Series: Holiday Express'' (Structure: Holiday Express)(co-opened by Series: Stupendous Snowman 1.Fear of the Ungnome AND Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) *Single: The Blues (opened by Series: Series: Stupendous Snowman 4.Snowballing!) **''Single: The Purples'' (opened by Single: The Blues) *''Single: Loco for Cocoa'' (opened by Series: Series: Stupendous Snowman 9.Gentle Giant) Series: The Big Time (Big Brightwood)(opened by Level: 04)(may be Obsolete?) *Single: Moon and Stars (opened by Series: The Big Time 5.Chimes of Brightwood) **''Single: Goodluck Buildings'' Series: Tis Better to Give (Train Set)(opened by Level: 03)(may be Obsolete?) *''Series: Arctic Appetite'' (Structure: Wonderland Restaurant)(opened by Series: Tis Better to Give 1.Red Nosed Reindeer) *Single: Seal the Deal (opened by Series: Tis Better to Give 2.Pining Away) **Single: Picture Time (opened by Single: Seal the Deal) ***Single: Chairman of North Pole (opened by Single: Picture Time) ****''Single: Giant Nutcracker'' (opened by Single: Chairman of North Pole)